


Contagion

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Flu, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, Prompt Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alleviate Me: my character will take care of yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagion

Between himself and his mother, they were just trying to keep both Fili and Thorin comfortable as they suffered through the illness that seemed to sweep through the Blue Mountains. Kili sat near the bed that his uncle occupied, the cough that racked through Thorin’s chest made Kili’s own ache from the force. Pushing himself up from the chair that he occupied he moved to sit on the side of the bed, offering a cup of water to the elder, helping him sit up to sip at it. 

It had been almost a week that many of the dwarves around them had been ill, a few of the elders passing because of it. It made Kili worry greatly about his uncle and his brother. Being ill wasn’t something that he could fight for them, it wasn’t a hoard of Orcs or anything like that, all Kili could do was sit by and watch them suffer. He didn’t like it but he continued to help his mother in any way that he could as well as making sure that he didn’t get sick in the mean time. Which it didn’t seem like his mother was worrying about. 

“I can get ya some of mum’s tea, if y’want…” his voice was low not wanting to cause his uncle anymore pain then he already was in. It was hard seeing the strongest person in his life brought to his knees by a sickness, which made the younger only worry that much more because if a sickness could take his uncle how many other things could? 

There was a weak nod that followed his question, shoving himself carefully up off the bed and taking off down the stairs. The dark hair dwarf sat less than patiently on the counter as his mother made up said cup of tea for his uncle, his feet gently thudding against the cupboard doors as he chewed on his thumb. Looking slightly dumbfounded towards his mother as his hand was slapped from his mouth and a mug was thrust towards him, a grin slowly spread over his features as he hopped down and made his way back to the room his uncle occupied. 

The exiled king having had fallen asleep in the time it had taken him to come back made Kili sigh slightly, he didn’t want to wake him but he knew that the elder needed to drink the tea his mother had prepared. The medicinal herbs in it would make him better and right now that was all that anyone wanted. Helping Thorin get propped up against the headboard he handed over the mug, a laugh leaving the younger as he scrunched his nose a bit. “I don’ like it either but mum says it’ll help” he snorted.

“How is your brother?” the king’s rough voice sounded from behind the rim of the mug. 

“The same as yesterday… but mum says his fever is breakin’ slowly” he shrugged lightly, his thumb returning to his mouth in a nervous tick. A moment or two passed before Thorin was smacking his hand away from his mouth as well. “We dont need you getting sick too” he stated with authority lacing his ragged voice. Kili nodded like a good little dwarf and folded his hands in his lap, “I should go help mum with stuff…” he muttered after a while, he couldn’t stand sitting still for too long, “Y’should sleep more… mum says it’ll help…” Thorin nodded slightly turning his attention back to the less than pleasant tasting tea in his hands. 

He’d turned out to be more of a hindrance than anything to his mother and eventually Dis had ordered him to simply sit down in frustration. Slow and almost clumsy footsteps on the stairs caught his attention, a grin forming on his features as Thorin appeared at the foot. Jumping from the chair his mother had ordered him into he all but bounced over to his uncle and wrapped his arm around his neck guiding him over to the table. “You should still be in bed” Dis chided with a roll of her eyes. 

“I would have set the damn thing on fire if I had to spend one more minute in it, besides I’m feeling much better thanks to your… tea” he stated smirking up at his nephew a moment.


End file.
